Times New Roman
by chaysehill
Summary: Twenty-one year old Bella Swan and friends, Alice and Emmett, embark on a journey--to Rome. When they arrive, they decide to stay with Bella's wealthy cousin, Rosalie. What happens when Bella falls for Rose's hot boyfriend Edward and hunky Jacob AH/OOC


**Chayse: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.**

**Emily: This is co-written by Emily-1709. Chayse forgot about me. Thanks.**

**Chayse: I wrote most of the story.**

**Emily: Okay, so because she isn`t going to explain, i will. This story is ALL HUMAN. Don`t like it, don`t read it. Don`t tell us about how to write in the reviews, don`t correct us or offend us. Thanks!**

**Chayse: That sounded really mean, Emily. BTW readers, constructive criticism allowed, but please keep the language clean.**

**Emily: I didn`t think it in a mean tone. I`m offended you`d think I`d be that mean.**

**Chayse: We`ll talk about this later, Emily. Enjoy the story.**

**Emily: You sound like you`re going to break up with me or something. Enjoy the story!**

**Chayse: oh Wait we forgot the disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**BPOV**

Alice ran into the room screaming. I was sitting in my office, quietly typing my next book on my computer. It startled me so much that I actually fell off my chair.

``Alice! What`s going on?" I asked, dazed.

``Bella! You know those online contests, the ones you make fun of me for entering?" I stifled my laugh, remembering the times i had done that. I nodded anyways. "I won one!"

I'm pretty sure my jaw broke because it hit the floor so quickly, but Alice just squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Alice was my best friend, but sometimes I worry. We'd been sharing an apartment together in New York City for five months now. We met in Portland State University and have been friends ever since. Our jobs, me being a writer and her being a fashion designer, brought us to New York.

"What'd you win?" i asked, exasperated. Every time she squealed, nothing good could follow.

"Plane tickets—six! Three for the way there, and three for the way back!" and with that, she jumped up and down again. I sighed.

"Where is 'there'?" I asked, truly curious now.

"ROME!" She shouted throwing her hands up ecstatically.

I was actually excited. I was looking for an escape, somewhere to go to help my writing. I smiled like an idiot, happy about this adventure. "When are we going?" and that's when my smile faded. When are we going? How about, "HOW are we going?"

"PLANE tickets," Alice said in a 'duh' tone.

"I know that, but how are we paying for this? We're not exactly rich..."

"DUH, they're paying for the plane tickets for us," she rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going to stay, genius?" i asked, challenging her intelligence.

"Well, i thought about that, and i was thinking, maybe you could ask your very wealthy cousin Rosalie Hale if we could stay with her..." she smiled sheepishly.

"I guess... we could try." I was out of excuses. How can you say no to Alice?

"YAY!!!" and she started jumping, AGAIN.

"WAIT" i shouted, stopping her mid-jump. I thought of another excuse, kind of.

"What now?" she asked.

"You said three tickets... there's two of us. Who else would we bring?" i asked, tilting my head slightly.

"I don't know... who's that guy we used it hang out with? What's his name... Elliot?"

"Emmett," i sighed, remembering his brother-like ways. Emmet was huge. Muscular and tall. But, despite the fact that he was one of the biggest guys I'd ever seen, he was also one of the sweetest. In all truth, he was like the brother i never had, I love him.

"RIGHT! Anyways, go call Rosalie and Emmett. You still have his number, right? Okay. Now go, and call." She pulled me from my chair and pushed me into the living room, because there was no phone in my office.

I walked towards the kitchen, where the closest phone was. I was about to tell Alice that i didn't have the paper Emmett gave me five months ago when we were graduating Portland State U., but when i turned around, Alice was standing there with a paper in her hand. She shoved it in my hands and spun me around quickly.

I grabbed the phone and punched in the numbers. I held the phone to my ear apprehensively. It rang twice before a grumpy Emmett picked up.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggy voice.

"Hey... Emmett? its Bella," I said nervously.

"Bella... Swan?" he asked, his tone lightening slightly.

"Yeah?" it came out as a question.

"OH MY GOD! Bella, I've missed you so much!" in the background, i heard tin foil crunches. I assumed he was eating chips.

"I've missed you, too, Em." I replied, all nervousness gone.

"So, what's up?" he asked, conversationally.

"I know we haven't talked in a while, but... do you want to go to Rome with Alice and I for..." i turned to Alice, who was casually eavesdropping. She mouthed 'three months.' "THREE MONTHS!?" i yelled accidentally into the receiver.

"Um, OW," Emmett complained jokingly.

"Sorry..." i mumbled, still shocked by the lenght of the escape.

"It's okay. Um... so, do i get to have details about this vacation?" He laughed.

"Um... I'll e-mail you with the details." I suggested on the spot.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, then. Bye, Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled, too. I forgot how much i truly missed Emmett McCarty. He was my best friend from the first day of freshman year in P.S.U., and we were practically inseparable for the rest of University. Then, we had to go separate ways. Luckily, he lives in Brooklyn and I live in N.Y.C., so it was easy to keep touch with him, although i never did.

I hung up the phone and turned slowly to face Alice, who was grinning like a mad woman. "What he'd say?" she asked in a 'little girl' voice, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Like you don't know," i gave her a playful nudge. She just kept grinning and grabbed the phone from my hands.

"Call your cousin. Now." She ordered firmly, although she was still grinning. I smiled briefly before taking the phone back and hitting the right numbers, preparing myself for a potentially akward long distance phone call.

"Hello?" a velvet male voice answered. Did i get the wrong number?

"Uh... is Rose Hale there?" I asked slowly. I cringed, waiting for the 'no. You've got the wrong number.'

"What?" i heard a slight smacking sound in the background. I heard a girl giggling and I'm pretty sure the guy who answered the phone growled, but not in pain... in pleasure?

"Rosalie Hale? Is she here?" i asked, getting annoyed of the distractions keeping him from answering me.

"One Sec." He answered quickly. I heard shuffling over the phone and voices murmuring far away.

"Hello?" Rose answered breathlessly.

"Hey Rose, it's Bella, your cousin," I haven't spoken to Rose in almost a year. I would be surprised if she remembered me at all.

"Bella, it's so nice to hear your voice. Sorry about the guy who answered the phone—that's my boyfriend, Edward Cullen... anyways, that's beside the point. What's up?"

"Well, you know Alice, the girl from University, well she's my roommate in NYC. She won a contest for three tickets to Rome, and we were thinking about going and taking Emmett McCarty with us... you know, the other guy from University? Well, in this contest, it doesn't include a place to stay and we're too naive to stay in a hotel, so can we stay at your place for a while?" It all came out in a rush. I didn't even understand half of it.

"Yes! That would be awesome! I miss Alice so much, too. She's a great shopping partner." I could hear grumbling in the background. I wonder if that was Edward...?

"Alice misses you, too, Rose. So, all three of us can stay in your house for three months?" i asked for clarification.

"Yeah, that'll be fun. You and Alice can share one guest room and Emmett can have the other all to himself."

Alice was suddenly in front of me, jumping up and down like a maniac, whisper-yelling, "Let me talk to her, let me talk to her!" I gave her the phone and she started talking right away.

"Well, the tickets are for tomorrow... so May 3th. When we come back, exactly three months from then, it'll be August 3th... Yes, yes... Me too!" she squealed and ran away, with the phone, talking to _my _cousin.

"Bella! START PACKING!" Alice yelled to me from her room. I sighed, _The Great Escape. That's what this'll be. A great escape. Nothing could go wrong. _I thought to myself.

_Yeah, sure._

**Chayse: My first Fanfic, so be nice.**

**Emily: Now who's being mean?**

**Chayse: Still you. *laughs***

**Emily: I did ALL THE TYPING.**

**Chayse: That's cause you wouldn't let me type.**

**Emily: *laughs hysterically***

**REVIEW, or we'll eat you. (kidding)**


End file.
